Yhwach
Origins: Bleach Classification: Quincy King, Soul King (after absorbing the Soul King), Trascendental (higher dimensional spiritual being) Threat level: Maoh || Maoh+ || God- || God Age: Over a thousand years old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Flight (Type 1), Skilled Swordsmanship, Resistance to Power Nullification (Gave himself the "voice" after Ichibei tried to seal it, Ichibei also was not able to halve Yhwach's power), Soul Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Flawless Healing, Power Bestowal, Regeneration (Mid), Power Absorption || All previous abilities with Almighty. Almighty gives him Precognition, Immortality (Can "rewrite" the future where he died), Manipulation of Future events. Can manipulate Mimihagi black tendrils, Telepathy, Telekinesis * Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul to another by being touched by them. Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back. This means after a senritter dies, its ability is again returned to Yhwach. Yhwach can forcibly retake the soul fragments of his soul that he has shared out, and with them comes the abilities the individuals possesed too. In the end of the series, all the sternritters were either killed in battle, or yhwach absorbed them back forcefully. This gives him their abilities which include Possession (Via "The Compulsary"), Poison Manipulation, Building immunity toawrds certain energy/substance and limited Death Manipulation via "The DeathDealing", Explosion Manipulation (Via "The Explosion"), Fear Inducement (Via "The Fear"), Fire Manipulation (Via "The Heat"), Enhanced Senses, Can make anyone fall in love with him (Via "The Love"), Regeneration (High-Mid, possibly higher. He absorbs Reishi from surrounding and then regenerates) and Damage Reflection via "The Miracle", Shadow Manipulation (Via letter "N"), Boosting his power by killing opponents (Via "The Overkill"), Statistics Amplification (Via "The Superstar". As long as someone cheers for the user, its power keeps on increasing), Lightning Manipulation (Via "The Thunderbolt"), Erasing presence and memories of himself from Opponent's mind, Reality Warping, Life Creation, Water Manipulation, Duplication and Limited Death Manipulation via "The Visionary", Air Manipulation; Intangibility (Type 1), Durability Negation, True Flight, Blood Manipulation and Light Manipulation via "The X-Axis, duplication of Memory, energy and abilities (Via "The Yourself"), Necromancy (via The Zombie). However, one should note that Yhwach never showed to use these abilities in battle. Physical strength: At least continent striking, likely higher || At least continent level striking, likely higher Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least continent, likely higher (Far superior to Gremmy) || At least continent+, possibly higher (Was stated to be much stronger than his previous form. One-shotted Ichibei) || At least Moon+, likely higher (Attracted considerable amounts of the Seireitei all the way to the Soul King Palace and melded them together with the structures in the Soul King Palace to create "WahrWelth", a new "country". Is the absolute God tier of Bleach at the moment) || At least planet+ (Attempted to reshape Soul Society. Was stopped in the middle of the process.) Durability: At least continent (His defense should be at least comparable to his attack potency while using Blut Vene) || At least continent+, possibly higher || Moon+ || At least moon+, possibly planet Speed: At least massively hypersonic+, likely sub-relativistic (reacted to Mimihagi, claiming himself more powerful) || At least massively hypersonic+, likely sub-relativistic || At least sub-relativistic (Absorbed Mimihagi and shot a black tendril down from SKP to SS in a short timeframe which could give results easily as high as relativistic) || At least sub-relativistic, likely higher (Even higher than prior as he absorbed the power of a drastically evolved Gerard, Jugram and even Ichigo's) Intelligence: Genius. One of the smartest characters in Bleach, is a military commander with likely over 1000 years of experience in warfare, managing to bring the Gotei 13 and the Soul King's force to their knees. Has absorbed knowledge and power from beings ever since his birth which was likely around 2000 years ago. Posseses future sight and reality warping with his "The Almighty" schrift making him even deadlier in battle. Stamina: Extremely high. Reformed from being cut in half, according to his own words being able to change even futures in which he dies. Range: Thousands of Kilometers with Arrow Projections || Same as before || Planetary range, with which he has shown to affect mutiple dimensions at once || Same as before Weaknesses: None notable || His precognition does not work on Mimihagi or Soul King || None notable (Absorbed both Mimihagi and Soul King, eleminating the only "Almighty" weakness) || None Notable Standard equipment: Quincy cross (forms his sword from it), Medallion (A medallion made for stealing bankais. Yhwach stole Yamamoto's bankai, Zanka no Tachi with one of these medallions. Unknown if he has more at hand) Key: Base || Eyes open/The Almighty || Soul King || Final battle Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Bleach Category:MHS speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Flying Category:Animanga